


Birthmarks

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie got some birthmarks, M/M, and richie reeeeeeally likes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Richie never knew he could fall in love with the small brown dots on a person, until he saw Eddie's.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Birthmarks

They had always been there.

From the day Richie had met him in fourth grade to now.

Richie could find them easily, even if he were blindfolded he would be able to find the three small dark brown dots on Eddie’s otherwise perfect tan skin. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen birthmarks before, Richie’s own arms and back were littered with them, but there was something about those tiny little spots on otherwise unblemished skin that was just amazing.

He had thought they were pretty when they had all been young, before he really understood why he looked at Eddie so fondly. For the longest time, from about the age of ten until he saw a dermatologist, Eddie had been convinced they were cancerous. Always threatening to get them removed, which always made Richie want to shake him.

No one should mess with perfection!

The one right up behind Eddie’s jaw was the smallest, almost hidden behind his earlobe. It was Richie’s favorite to touch in public, the others were hidden and far too private for others to watch, and when they grew older, it was his favorite place to kiss when greeting the shorter boy.

The one on the middle left side of Eddie’s back was just so goddamn perfect. He loved when Eddie would lay in bed without a shirt, laying on his stomach as he played with his phone and Richie could just stare. 

Eddie’s back was a work of art, strong defined shoulders and the most tantalizing dip in the spine before it met the glory that was Eddie Kaspbrak’s ass. God, just the sight of it was one of the things that could get Richie going no matter what time of day it was. He loved touching it, running his thumb over it until Eddie told him to stop because it was starting to tickle.

He loved to look at it while he fucked Eddie into the mattress.

Watching as Eddie’s back arched and twisted as Richie would slam into him. That beautiful back with the small dot off to the side always made Richie come so hard he would almost cry. He would kiss it, touch it, lay his cheek against it, anything to feel Eddie’s warm skin against his and know that this was his.

Eddie’s third birthmark was located in a place that Richie honestly thought God was trying to kill him once he’d realized his feelings for Eddie and also had that super inconvenient thing called teenage hormones. This birthmark was usually hidden, except for when Eddie would reach his arms above his head and his shirt would ride up, showing all the world his stupid fucking Richie-temptation-mark.

Right there. 

Right on the tip of Eddie’s right hip, just above the waistband of his pants, was his third birthmark.

This little fucker almost got Richie killed when they were in sophomore year. They had been playing basketball for gym and Richie had been running to block someone when Eddie jumped and shot. His gym uniform, the bitch, lifted up just enough so that those damn gym shorts could showcase it, underlining that sexy little bastard in Derry High’s crimson red color.

Richie ran right into the folded up bleachers and broke his nose.

He had no idea why this one drove him the most insane. Maybe it was because he would get small glimpses of it during the day. Maybe it was because other people saw it and how dare other people get to see his sexy monkey’s sexy birthmark.

Whatever it was, Richie loved it.

That small dot, no bigger than a jujubee, was like a button that made Eddie melt.

Just coming up behind the shorter man and Richie letting his fingers brush the spot where it was had Eddie shivering in need. 

Richie abused that to no end. 

Biting, licking, sucking. You name it Richie had done it to that small little spot, refusing to move from the spot until Eddie would grip his hair tightly and pull.

Whisper, “Rich...please.”

God fucking damn it. 

His boyfriend was the hottest damn thing in the world, all flushed and turned on, squirming on the bedsheet with the skin around that damned mark all red and abused.

It was even better when Eddie would fuck his mouth.

His knees aching while he gripped Eddie’s hips roughly, his thumb sliding over the mark and it would make Eddie buck. One day, he wanted to film it, see Eddie fuck his mouth, and from the side where that fucking birthmark was. 

That would get him through long tours for sure.

They would lay in bed afterward, Richie stroking the one behind Eddie’s ear while Eddie played with Richie's fingers on his other hand. Eddie would talk about putting a ring on that finger and Richie would break out into a very poor Beyonce song until Eddie shoved him in the face.

God, he loved that man.

Even the little imperfections.

Especially the little imperfections.


End file.
